The Prisoner Of The Moon
by Heise Fire
Summary: Kisah cinta terlarang yang terselip di antara pertikaian kedua ras. Saat waktu untuk memilih tiba, mereka harus memilih.. antara cinta ataukah dunia mereka. MAIN GaaHina, SLIGHT another. CHAP 3 IS OUT! Warning and Disclaimer Inside! RnR please
1. Trailer

Hello iedereen!

Sebenernya fic ini adalah fic pertama Fire yang sdh pernah Fire publish sampe berapa chapter gitu.. tapi setelah dibaca-baca lagi kok rasanya aneh ya.. Maka dari itu fic ini kembali Fire redone dengan beberapa perbaikan dan pengubahan yang diharapkan Fire bisa menjadikan fic (gaje) ini lebih baik..

Disclaimer : Naruto 100% milik Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini property saya

Pairing : GaaraXHinata of course!

Genre : entahlah.. *bukk* pokoknya campur yang penting ada romance GaaHina

Rated : mana saja boleh asal nggak M *author bego mode : ON*

Warning : Asas **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **tetap berlaku sesuai ketentuan.

* * *

><p><strong>Percakapan antara Author nggak jelas dan para pemeran yang juga sama-sama nggak jelas<strong>

-Author : mana si bocah berambut merah itu? *tangan di pinggang dan kaki kanan menghentak-hentak*

-Sasori : a-apa, Fire-sama?

-Author : bukan elo, Sas! Si Gaara!

-Gaara : *datang entah dari mana yang jelas dari suatu tempat di muka bumi ini, menggos2 habis lari2* hosh.. a-apa.. Fi-Fire-sama? hosh.. hosh..

-Author : akhirnya dikau nongol juga.. eh elo di fanfic ku nih nantinya tuker kepribadian sama Hinata.

-Gaara : a-a-a-a-apa?

-Author : udah lah nurut aja.

-Gaara : ta-ta-tapi..

-Author : kalo loe nggak mau.. apa gue jadiin SasoriXHinata aja yah? *mikir*

-Sasori : Kyaaa! Mau mau!

-Author : Huss! *ngelus dada dan nada pasrah* Tabah..

-Gaara : Jangan! Tetep GaaraXHinata aja! Baiklah terserah Anda, deh! *lemes*

-Hinata : *diam dari tadi dengan pose malas*

Alright! Go on with the story!

Happy reading Minna^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>THE PRISONER OF THE MOON<strong>

**CHAPTER 1 : TRAILER**

**20****th**** FanFiction Net Presents**

"_Kamu lihat cewek itu?" tunjuk Kiba. Gaara hanya mengangguk lemas._

"_Aku nggak percaya hal begituan." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya._

_**THE LOVE STORY**_

_Sepasang mata turquoise menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata sedih namun wajahnya tersenyum._

"_Kamu suka Hinata! Mimpi aja kali!" ejek Kisame. Gaara hanya menunduk sedih._

_Hinata menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil._

_**BETWEEN TWO DIFFERENT PERSONS**_

_Hinata meninju cowok itu hingga pingsan._

_Gaara menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ketakutan sementara Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam._

_**HYUUGA HINATA**_

"_Hm. Gak ada cowok yang aku suka.. belum." Hinata tersenyum kecil._

"_Kalo punya mata itu ya dipake! Huh!" Hinata mendengus kesal ke arah laki-laki berambut merah yang kini terduduk di lantai._

_**SABAKU NO GAARA**_

"_Apa aku bisa? Apa aku mampu?" Gaara meremas dadanya. "Hinata.." airmata menetes dari matanya._

"_Go-gomen.. Hinata-sama.. Gomen.. Saya ng-nggak seng-sengaja.." Gaara segera membungkuk berkali-kali, sekalian untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat._

_**ON APRIL**_

_Hinata terdiam menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan pandangan aneh._

"_Hinata-sama, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Kaulah masa depan klan Hyuuga." Neji memeluk Hinata dengan hangat._

_**THE COMPETITION**_

_Gaara tersenyum manis pada Hinata. Wajahnya yang tampan bagai malaikat itu memerah._

_Sasuke tersenyum saat mengetahui Gaara sedang memandanginya._

"_Halo. Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Kamu Hinata, kan?" Itachi mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata._

"_Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Hinata…" Naruto tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata._

"_Hinata.. andai kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.. sejak dulu.." Sai memandangi skesta Hinata dalam diam._

"_Hinata, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Sasori menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

"_Hai. Aku Deidara. Kamu Hinata, kan?" Deidara tertawa._

"_Hinata-sama, aishiteru..." Neji mencium pipi Hinata dengan lembut._

"_Namaku Takumi Kyoshiro." pemuda bermata biru safir itu tersenyum ramah. _

_**BUT WHEN THE TIME COME**_

"_Hinata, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu..". Ayahnya menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Kebenaran tentang kita."_

"_Klan kita telah dikutuk. Kutukan itu akan nampak pada setiap malam bulan purnama." kata Yashamaru pada Gaara._

_**THE DARKEST TRUTH OF ALL**_

"_Klan Hyuuga adalah ras Dark Vampire terkuat." kata Neji menyeringai. Taring-taringnya berkilauan. "Dan Hinata-sama adalah masa depan klan Hyuuga."._

_Gaara melihat jari-jarinya yang mulai ditumbuhi cakar._

"_Apakah aku..?" desah Gaara._

"_Kau adalah.." Neji mendesis penuh racun._

_-(black screen)-_

"_Musuh abadi kami."_

_-(black screen)-_

_Gaara bertarung dengan beberapa vampir Hyuuga yang menyerangnya dengan beringas._

_Neji menggeram pada werewolf hitam yang ada di depannya._

_**LOVE**_

_Bibir kedua insan yang berasal dari dua ras berbeda itu mulai kehilangan jarak._

"_Aku takkan membiarkanmu mati.. apapun yang terjadi.."Hinata meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Gaara._

_**POWER**_

_Hinata memandangi pedang shirasaya dengan bilah hitam yang berpendar di tangannya._

_Aliran-aliran listrik merah dan hitam menyelimuti tubuh sang pewaris Klan Hyuuga._

_**DESTINY**_

"_Perang sudah tak terelakkan lagi." Neji memandangi Hinata dengan serius. "Perang terakhir yang akan menentukan takdir kita!"_

"_Mereka bisa membunuh kita dengan sangat mudah! Berhati-hatilah!" Yashamaru memperingatkan._

_Hinata langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Gaara. "Aku tidak mau berperang melawanmu.." bisiknya._

_**WHEN THE MOON IS FULL..**_

"_Dia adalah makhluk musuh terbesar kita, Hinata!" seru Hiashi._

_Gaara melihat ke arah bulan purnama dengan mata membelalak sementara bulu-bulu hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya._

_**THE LEGEND COMES TO LIFE!**_

_Sang pemuda Ai yang mulai bertransformasi meraung ke arah bulan purnama yang bersinar keperakan._

_Gaara menerjang Neji dan keduanya bergulat._

_**THE PRISONER OF THE MOON**_

_**WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY BLACKFIREDRAGON777**_

_**COMING SOON**_

_**ONLY ON FANFICTION**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Gimana gimana? Gaje nggak? Fire harap enggak deh.. ^_^ tapi gimana kalo iya? Jawabannya ya pasrah aja.. *ngomong apa sih?***

**20****th**** FanFiction Net tuh Fire ambil dan pelesetkan dari industry film 20****th**** Century Fox. Yang suka lihat film pasti tau****.**

**(Hello iedereen = hallo semuanya dalam bhs Belanda)**

**Baik!**

**Review and please tell me about your opinion!**

**Signed,**

**-:- B. F. Dragon777 -:-**


	2. A Strange Boy Named Sai

Hai semuanya! Jumpa lagi ama Fire di chapter kedua..

Arigato gozaimashita ya bagi :

–OraRi HinaRa, baby blue, uchihyuu nagisa, gaara loph fire-san, hinata imoetz, Rei – chan, Haze Kazuki, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, sabaku no hinata chan, anonymous fan, Sabaku no Gaara love Fire-san-

..yang sudah berkenan mereview chapter sebelumnya yang notabene hanya berisikan trailer.. ^^

Dan sekedar informasi, kalo di fic redone ini ceritanya hampir sama, hanya saja ada beberapa perubahan, salah satunya adalah dimasukkannya tokoh baru, baik yang OC maupun character original yakni Sai. *Sai : horee! –nari2 gaje- ; Author : -ngelus dada- haah.. tabah..*

Baik, tanpa banyak cing cong, ayo kita mulai saja!

**Note** : Di fic ini Negara Besar Ninja sudah mengalami modernisasi, jadi jangan heran kalo ada iPod dan sebangsanya, serta universitas dan sekolah biasa yang dicampur baur dengan Akademi Ninja. Di sini masih tetap ada Shinobi. *Dunia model apa ini? It's **FIRE STYLE WORLD!*** baik.. saya akui kalo saya agak2..

Oke! Mari kita mulai!

In this chapter **SaiHina**, slight **ItaHina**!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 : A STRANGE BOY NAMED SAI<strong>

"Takkan kubiarkan kau melukai Himori, Kyoshiro, ataupun Sakuya!" Hinata mengangkat 'Hokuraku Shimon', pedang Iblis legendaris miliknya yang tengah berpendar kehitaman, di depan wajahnya. "Bahkan jika karena itu aku harus membunuhmu, Sai-kun!" tambahnya dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

Laki-laki tampan bermata onyx dan berambut hitam di depannya tak tampak takut sedikitpun. Mata onyx Shinobi laki-laki tersebut memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam meskipun wajahnya datar. "Hinata-chan.." gumamnya pelan. "Sebegitu cintanyakah kau pada Himori sehingga kau tega membunuhku?" tambahnya dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi, jiwa dan bakat mereka bertiga, terutama jiwa dan bakat Himori, pastilah diincar! Baik oleh Orochimaru maupun Akatsuki! Jika saat itu tiba, aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan melindungi mereka dengan nyawaku! Kalau kau tak mau mati, minggir! Aku tak ingin membunuhmu!" kata Hinata tegas.

"Hinata-chan, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menghadapi mereka sendirian. Maka, aku berpikir jika apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar.. bahwa jika mau melindungimu, maka penyebab datangnya bahaya bagimu harus dilenyapkan." Sai berkata dengan nada yang agak bergetar.

"Diam!" bentakan Hinata membuat Sai terbungkam. Mata onyxnya melebar menatap sang Hyuuga Heiress.

"Apapun yang dikatakan orang tentang aku, aku tak peduli. Meski mereka cuma manusia biasa dengan bakat yang luar biasa, aku tak peduli." Hinata menekankan. Pedangnya semakin naik. "Jadi sekarang, Sai-kun, apa keputusanmu?"

Sai terdiam sesaat, kemudian maju beberapa langkah. Dia menempatkan lehernya tepat di bawah ujung pedang Hinata yang tajam, membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan.. aku tidak ingin kau terluka.. jika menjagamu berarti aku harus mati di tanganmu.." Sai tersenyum, membuat mata Hinata melebar. Sebutir airmata bening bergulir di pipi pemuda pucat itu. Mata Hinata makin melebar saat melihatnya.

"Sai.. -kun.." Hinata tergagap.

Sai menempelkan nadi leher sebelah kirinya di pedang Hinata. Senyumnya penuh dengan kesedihan, membuat hati Hinata terasa sesak.

"..maka bunuhlah aku.."

* * *

><p>TEP<p>

Kelopak mata si gadis yang tidur di atas kasur king-size itu terbuka, menampilkan dua bola mata seputih mutiara yang berkilauan. "Ah.. mimpi yang sama.." terdengar suara datar nan dingin meluncur dari bibir gadis berambut Indigo gelap tersebut.

Hinata perlahan bangun. Ditatapnya jam weker berbentuk kelelawar imut di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam setengah 6 pagi. Hinata menghela napas sambil kembali menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk.

"Sai.. Sai.. kenapa nama itu terasa familiar ya?"

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari pertama Hinata kuliah di Universitas Konohagakure. Seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong, dia masih terus memikirkan mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghiasi tidurnya selama 3 hari terakhir ini.<p>

Mimpi aneh tentang dia dan.. seorang pemuda misterius.. bernama Sai.

Mari kita mulai perkenalan!

Siapa sih yang nggak kenal Hyuuga Hinata, preman cewek terkemuka di Konoha High School serta Universitas Konohagakure yang bergengsi? Super cantik, super kaya, super jenius, dan yang lain-lainnya. Dan tentunya… super nakal! Ya, secara dia adalah preman cewek professional dengan status 'Master', Hinata memiliki modal dasar yang harus, atau lebih tepatnya wajib, dimiliki oleh para preman dari berbagai tingkatan, yakni BEJAT plus NEKAT! Yah kalo soal tawuran sih, Hinata ahlinya. Skill bertonjok-tonjok rianya juga sudah sampai pada tingkat puncak.

Tapi, jangan menyangka maupun mengira kalau si cewek cantik berambut indigo ini gak ada yang ngefans. Justru kebalikannya! Fans Hinata yang sudah bisa dipastikan 100% laki-laki (kecuali yang lesbi dan gay serta yang nggak normal lainnya), ada 99,9% dari jumlah seluruh populasi yang kita kenal sebagai 'kaum Adam' di Universitas Konohagakure! Mau anak semester 1 kek, semester 2 kek, semester 3 kek, bahkan tokek pun nge fans sama si Hinata ini *apa ini terlalu, ehm.. menghina?*. Mengejutkan memang. Apa sih sebabnya?

Dukun? *dikaplok sama Hinata*

Pelet? *di-Juuken sama Hinata*

Tentu bukan.. (berhenti bicara yang nggak nggak karena takut dibunuh sama Hinata)

Alasannya sih sepele, karena seorang Hyuuga Hinata tuh..

Super cantik, super kaya, super pinter, super keren, super seksi dan super-super lainnya yang malas disebutkan Author gaje ini. Ya itu alasannya, para pembaca sekalian!

Hyuuga Hinata memang, tak bisa disangkal atawa dipungkiri, pantas diperebutkan semua cowok. Dia adalah putri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi, Leader dari Klan Hyuuga, klan Shinobi yang paling elite di seluruh Negara Besar Ninja! Terlebih lagi, karena dia putri sulung, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa sang calon pewaris dari Klan Hyuuga tersebut adalah dia!

Sudah begitu, parasnya yang bagai Dewi Aphrodite dan mata mutiaranya yang bening berkilauan… itu bisa menawan hati pria manapun! Apalagi tubuhnya yang aduhai serta rambut Indigo gelapnya yang tergerai indah bin lurus bin halus di punggungnya… OMG! Cowok dari angkatan (serta usia dan tampang) manapun pasti akan pingsan jika melihatnya melintas.. Yang ngefans sama dia banyak banget! Mulai dari yang guanteng pollll sampai yang uancor pollll.

Dari SMP sampai kuliah, namanya sudah tersebar ke seantero Konohagakure sebagai Shinobi wanita yang kemampuannya hampir sama dengan kemampuan para Kage! *ngayal ato nyata sih?*

Suatu pagi, Hinata dengan mendengarkan iPod kesayangannya, menyusuri koridor universitas menuju kelasnya. Saat Hinata mendekati tikungan yang mengarah ke lorong di mana terletak kelasnya yang ada di lantai paling atas, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu..

3….

2….

1….

Dia berbelok. Dan inilah dia..

"HINATA-CHANN!"

"HINA-CHAN! I LOVE U! MUACH MUACH MUACH!"

"HINATA-CHAN! I LOP YU PULL!"

"Hinata oh Hinata… Manisku, cintaku, idam-idamanku…"

"Hinata malaikatku… Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Tentu saja sang dewi yang menjadi sasaran rayuan gombal mereka itu hanya berlalu dengan anggun, secara kan dia nggak denger karena kupingnya disumpel sama headset. Mungkin memang itu tujuan Hinata memakai headset, menyetel lagu-lagu rock dengan volume maximum, agar dia tak mendengar teriakan-teriakan super norak dari para fans boy-nya itu.

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire._  
><em> I never thought that I could take the burn.<em>  
><em> I never had the strength to take it higher,<em>  
><em> Until I reached the point of no return.<em>

_ And there's just no turning back,_  
><em> When your hearts under attack,<em>  
><em> Gonna give everything I have,<em>  
><em> It's my destiny.<em>

_ I will never say never! (I will fight)_  
><em> I will fight till forever! (make it right)<em>  
><em> Whenever you knock me down,<em>  
><em> I will not stay on the ground.<em>  
><em> Pick it up,<em>  
><em> Pick it up,<em>  
><em> Pick it up,<em>  
><em> Pick it up up up,<em>  
><em> And never say never.<em>

Hinata begitu menikmati alunan lagu 'Never Say Never' by Justin Bieber itu, tak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan para fans boy-nya. Dia berlalu begitu saja ke kelasnya, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata azure sebening kristal yang sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Pemilik mata indah itu sedang tersenyum malu dan wajahnya yang tampan itu memerah. "Hinata-sama.." dia memainkan jari-jarinya.

Kembali ke Hinata!

Dia tengah berjalan ke arah kelasnya dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya terarah ke atas atap universitas, di mana dia melihat sesosok makhluk Tuhan bernama manusia yang mengenakan pakaian hitam dan tak begitu jelas. Keingintahuan merasuki inner Hinata.

Siapa orang asing kurang kerjaan yang duduk di atas atap itu?

Hup!

Hinata melompat ke atas atap yang tak begitu jauh itu dengan satu kali lompatan legendarisnya. Setelah di atas atap, Hinata mendekati sosok asing itu.

Seorang pemuda, kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Rambutnya yang hitam legam menutupi sisi kiri wajahnya, menghalangi pandangan Hinata. Pemuda itu tengah menggambar di atas buku sketsa yang lumayan besar. Saat melihat gaya pakaian pemuda itu, Hinata mengernyitkan alis. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju hitam yang aneh. Lengan baju bagian kiri hanya mencapai lengan sedangkan sebelah kanan menutupi tangannya sampai batas pergelangan. Dan yang lebih nyentrik lagi, bagian perutnya terbuka, menampilkan perut putih pemuda itu yang ehem.. *Hinata : haruskah kukatakan ini?*.. yah bisa dibilang.. sixpack dan keren.

"Emangnya dia nggak takut masuk angin?" batin Hinata bingung, mengesampingkan pikiran negative tentang bentuk tubuh pemuda asing itu dari kepalanya.

Melihat sang cowok yang terlalu serius menggambar 'entah apa itu' sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran sang Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata mendesah pelan. "Orang ini.. sensenya sama sekali nggak peka ya. Shinobi macam apa dia?" batinnya. "Ehem." Hinata berdehem pelan (baca : keras)

"Ekh?" dan hal itu sukses membuat pemuda di depannya menghentikan aktivitas menggambarnya dan menoleh dengan terkejut. Melihat wajah pemuda tersebut, Hinata ikutan terkejut.

Pemuda tersebut memiliki sepasang mata onyx yang sangat dalam dan memancarkan emosi yang tak bisa dikatakan. "Tampan." adalah kata pertama yang melintas di benak Hinata saat menatap wajah si cowok untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi kenapa wajah pemuda berambut hitam ini terasa sangat dikenalnya?

Mata onyx pemuda asing tersebut melebar saat melihat Hinata yang berdiri di depannya. "E-eh.. anu.." pemuda itu tergagap. Hinata menautkan alis, bingung melihat tingkah aneh cowok asing itu. Tapi meskipun hanya satu kata 'anu' yang terdengar jelas dari mulut sang cowok ganteng ini, Hinata yang mendengarnya berpikiran bahwa suara cowok ini, yaah.. bisa dibilang.. agak feminine namun seksi. *Hinata : Ih Fire, lu malu2in aku aja deh*

"Hai." Hinata berucap, tidak nyaman dengan keadaan canggung ini. Hinata hanya menerima keheningan sebagai respon.

"Kamu.. sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Hinata. Mata putihnya menusuk tepat di mata hitam pemuda asing di depannya yang masih membisu sambil tetap memandangi Hinata.

"A-aku.." tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menutup buku sketsanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya, seakan tidak ingin Hinata melihatnya. Tanpa melihat Hinata, dia melanjutkan "..sedang menggambar..". Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, semburat merah muda merambat naik ke kedua pipi putih cowok tersebut. Kulitnya yang terlalu putih memungkinkan semburat pink-nya akan terlihat jelas, sesedikit apapun. Dalam hati si pemuda mengutuki kulitnya yang ditakdirkan menjadi terlalu putih.

"Kalau itu sih aku tahu." Batin Hinata kesal tanpa ada perubahan di wajah Poker Face-nya. "Dasar pemuda ini!"

"Hm. Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan. Kalau mau menggambar, dari semua tempat, kenapa kau malah memilih di sini? Bukannya kamu bisa menggambar di kelas ataupun di Ruang Seni?" Tanya Hinata lagi, memilih kata-kata yang lebih halus untuk mengekspresikan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya dalam hati.

"Di sini.." pemuda asing tersebut mulai menjawab, namun terhenti dan mulai menerawang. "..terasa damai. Dan menyenangkan. Aku selalu di sini jika ingin menggambar." Akhirnya dia melanjutkan.

"Oh." Hinata hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria. Hinata kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Dari sini dia bisa melihat pemandangan dari atas atap yang cukup indah. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya juga menyenangkan. "Benar juga. Di sini sangat nyaman." Hinata berkata dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, dia merasakan sesuatu yang tengah mengawasinya. Tanpa menoleh pun, Hinata tahu bahwa pemuda onyx di sebelahnya itulah yang tengah memandanginya. Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu berkata "Hm. Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah tipis masih menodai kedua pipi pucatnya. "Eh.. ng-nggak kok.." jawabnya agak tergagap. Hinata akhirnya berpaling dan ikut duduk di samping pemuda asing yang bahkan namanya pun tak diketahuinya. Keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah laki-laki di sebelahnya saat melihat Hinata yang langsung duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Oh iya. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Hinata, menolehkan kepalanya dan menghadapi pemuda asing tsb.

Mata onyx yang kosong namun dalam bertemu dengan mata mutiara Hinata. "Sai." sebuah kata simple terdengar jelas meskipun agak lirih sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Sai?" Hinata menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Sang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Sai itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil meluruskan pandangannya lagi, menghindari tatapan Hinata.

"Margamu?" Tanya Hinata. Sai menggeleng. "Tidak punya. Namaku Sai. Hanya Sai." Katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata. Matanya bertemu mata sang Hyuuga Heiress. Hinata memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut meskipun ini kedengarannya cukup aneh. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian meluruskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Sai.. nama yang sepertinya pernah kudengar.." kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Kamu.. Hyuuga Hinata, kan?" suara Sai membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata menoleh, menemukan sepasang mata onyx tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ya. Kamu tahu dari mana?" Tanya Hinata menautkan alisnya dengan penasaran. Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Sai tersenyum. Dan senyumannya itu semakin membuat wajah tampannya semakin tampan!

"Aku tahu." Hanya itu jawaban Sai. Suaranya sangat lembut dan halus. Dia memandangi Hinata sambil tersenyum sedih. Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat tatapan lembut mata Sai. Tatapan mata onyx itu terlihat sangat lembut namun sedih.

.. dan seperti bercampur dengan..

..cinta.. yang amat sangat dalam.

"Ekspresi wajah itu.. kenapa sepertinya pernah kulihat?" Tanya Hinata dalam hati. "Tapi.. Sai ini.. agak menakutkan juga. Tatapan matanya terasa sangat aneh dan.. menusuk." Hinata bergidik ngeri secara mental sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain.

"Eh.. sudah dulu ya. Aku mau ke kelasku dulu. Sampai nanti, Sai." Hinata berdiri, menolak untuk menatap Sai. Tanpa diketahui oleh Hinata yang semakin menjauh, senyum hangat Sai lenyap, digantikan dengan ekspresi sedih dan kecewa yang segera merebak di wajah tampannya.

Sai memandangi tanpa kedip saat dia melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin mengecil di pandangan matanya. Saat Hinata sudah lenyap dari pandangannya, Sai mengambil buku sketsanya dari dalam tasnya dan membukanya. Di halaman pertama terdapat sketsa seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arah siapapun yang tengah memandangi gambar itu. Gadis dengan paras luar biasa cantik itu tengah mengenakan kimono indah bermotif bunga-bunga sakura. Sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu yang cantik tersemat di rambut gelap si gadis. Gadis cantik itu tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah padang rumput sementara bulan purnama menghiasi langit malam. Gadis di dalam sketsa itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata.. andai kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.. sejak dulu.." Sai memandangi sketsa Hinata dalam diam.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Hinata tengah berjalan melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan pemuda aneh bernama Sai yang baru saja ditemuinya. "Siapa sih Sai itu? Kenapa aku serasa pernah mengenalnya ya? Mendengar namanya dan melihat wajahnya? Kenapa dia terasa sangat familier di pemandanganku?" semua pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di benaknya.<p>

Dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba..

BRUKK!

Seseorang menabraknya!

Hinata tidak jatuh, hanya goyah saja. Namun orang yang menabraknya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Saat Hinata melihat ke bawah, dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih. Buku-buku yang dibawa cowok itu jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Hinata langsung berjongkok di depan stranger itu dan bertanya dengan cemas "Kamu nggak apa-apa? Gomenasai. Aku nggak melihatmu.". Cowok itu tidak merespon. Malah dia segera berdiri dan mengambili buku-bukunya yang jatuh berserakan. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Hinata ikut berdiri. Dia terdiam menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan pandangan aneh. Heran, tepatnya. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas tangan pemuda asing ini tengah bergetar saat mengambil buku-bukunya.

Akhirnya, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan. Apa yang dilihat Hinata membuat mata mutiaranya melebar.

Pemuda itu tampan. Sangat tampan malahan. Bola matanya berwarna azure bening layaknya kristal, dan, anehnya, dia tak beralis. Di sekeliling mata pemuda itu terdapat lingkaran hitam dan di kening bagian kiri atasnya terukir tato 'Ai', yang artinya cinta. Tato aneh itu tampak mencolok di dahinya karena poni merahnya yang terpisah, menampilkan tato merah menyala di kulitnya yang sangat pucat, hampir sama dengan kulit Sai. Kedua pipinya memerah, tampak jelas karena kulit putihnya. Stranger ini mengenakan kacamata berbentuk semi-kotak dengan frame hitam, membuatnya semakin ehm.. tampan. Pemuda ini menatap Hinata dengan takut-takut. Anehnya, Hinata menganggap sikap pemuda ini lucu dan makin membuatnya semakin cute.

Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Maafkan aku ya. Aku tadi nggak sengaja menabrakmu. Oh iya. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Namamu sia-"

Perkataan Hinata langsung terpotong saat pemuda Ai ini berkata "Go-gomen.. Hinata-sama.. Gomen.. Saya ng-nggak seng-sengaja..". Dia segera membungkuk berkali-kali, sekalian untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Aah. Nggak apa-apa kok. Lain kali hati-hati ya." Hinata berusaha tersenyum meskipun dalam hati dia merasa kebingungan.

"I-iya.." pemuda itu sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Hinata pun melirik sekali lagi ke arah pemuda itu dengan pandangan aneh, lalu dia berlalu begitu saja, sedikit menyenggol bahu kiri cowok itu. Pemuda itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan takut, takut jika sampai Hinata melakukan sesuatu. Bahu Hinata yang menyentuh bahunya membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Setelah dia tak merasakan apapun, perlahan dia membuka matanya yang bening. Setelah beberapa lama, wajahnya memerah lagi dan dia tersenyum manis. "Hinata-sama.." gumamnya.

Tanpa disadari cowok pemalu ini, Hinata masih ada agak jauh di belakangnya. Hinata melihat semua gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Dasar cowok aneh." kata Hinata dalam hati seraya berlalu.

* * *

><p>TENGG… TENGG…<p>

Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan masuk kelas masing-masing, termasuk Hinata. Dia masuk kelasnya, melepas iPod-nya, kemudian duduk di kursinya. Saat dia duduk, dia baru sadar bahwa ada sebuah tas dengan merek Exsport terletak di bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tas cowok." pikirnya.

Sebelum dia duduk, Hinata memandang ke seisi kelas. "Banyak anak baru." Pikirnya. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang dikenalnya.

Sai!

Tepat saat Hinata mau hendak memalingkan wajahnya, cowok itu sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. "Hai, Hinata." Sai melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata disertai senyum anehnya.

"Hai." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum palsu meski dia harus mengakui kalau dia merinding melihat senyuman Sai.

"Astaga! Aku sekelas dengan Sai!" Hinata menjambak rambutnya secara mental dengan frustrasi. "Aduh! Aku sekelas dengan orang yang mengerikan itu!" Hinata kemudian duduk di bangkunya, merasakan tatapan menusuk Sai yang tengah menghantam punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang cowok berambut raven panjang yang diikat datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata menatap cowok itu. "Keren juga." pikir Hinata. Yah memang. Cowok itu ganteng dan cool. "Tapi kok keriputan?" pikir Hinata. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sesaat untuk menyembunyikan senyum. Dua detik kemudian, Hinata kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum pada Hinata. "Halo. Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Kamu Hinata, kan?" Itachi mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata. Hinata tak membalasnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin menyambut tangan Itachi.

"Yah. Halo, Itachi." Jawab Hinata datar, walaupun disertai senyum samar. Itachi menurunkan tangannya (dengan rasa malu pastinya).

"Itachi, kau kok keriputan?" tanya Hinata blak-blakan.

JLEBB!

Right point!

Itachi, masih tersenyum walau dalam hati merutuk malu, menjawab Hinata, "Ahaha. Gatau yah. Bawaan dari lahir mungkin. By the way in the busway on the way, ini bukan keriput, Hinata. He he. Ini garis." dia memaksakan tertawa. "Oh." Hinata hanya ber-'oh' ria saja setelah mendapat jawaban nggak jelas itu.

Sebenarnya dari kelas 1 SMP dulu, Itachi sudah menaruh hati pada gadis berambut Indigo di sebelahnya itu. Hanya saja dia tidak kenal jadi so pasti malu kalau mau bicara. Sekarang, Dewi Fortuna sudah membela Itachi. Hinata duduk di sebelahnya! Inner Itachi bersorak-sorak gembira. Namun, di luarnya Itachi tetap berusaha stay cool demi menjaga image kerennya di depan gadis pujaannya.

15 menit berlalu..

Guru mereka belum datang juga. Hinata dan yang lain mulai bosan. Lalu Itachi memberanikan diri berbicara dengan dewinya itu.

"Erm.. Hinata-san.." panggilnya.

"Hn?" Hinata menoleh.

"Boleh aku tanya? Tapi jangan marah, ya?"

"Apa sih?"

"Anu, Hinata-san… " Itachi jadi gugup tujuh tingkat.

"Apa sih?" Hinata mulai tidak sabar. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. Pipi Itachi memerah, tapi tampaknya Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

Itachi menghela napas. "Anu.. Hinata-san.. sudah punya pacar, belum?" tanyanya.

"Ealah. Cuma itu toh." kata Hinata. Ekspresinya kembali datar, seakan pertanyaan yang bagi kebanyakan orang sensitive dianggap menyinggung privasi itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Punya nggak?" tanya Itachi.

"Belum." jawab Hinata dengan singkat banget.

"Oh.." Itachi menjawab dengan satu 'oh' tapi dalam hatinya dia bersorak gembira.

Tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 30-an masuk kelas. Setengah wajahnya ditutupi masker, hanya menyisakan sebelah mata kanannya, sedangkan mata kirinya ditutupi headband Shinobi Konoha.

"Cih. Kakashi-sensei. Pantas saja suka telat. Kenapa aku masuk kelas ini ya?" gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Hinata sudah mengenal dosen telatan Hatake Kakashi ini sejak belum masuk universitas. Tentu saja karena Kakashi adalah salah satu teman ayahnya. Mungkin saja Hiashi sudah menguak aib Kakashi sebagai dosen yang suka terlambat pada putri sulungnya.

Kakashi-sensei tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Yah anak-anak. Maafkan saya terlambat. Hehe."

"Pake ketawa lagi." Hinata membatin dengan sebal. Alisnya sudah bertaut, saking rapatnya sampai mungkin agak susah terpisah *dikaplok Hinata*

"Yah daripada itu.. kita kedatangan murid baru. Pindahan dari Sunagakure High School." kata Kakashi. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar.

"Gaara, ayo masuk."

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Astaganagasaki! Ini endingnya so very unjelasly and nggantungly ya? Waduh maaf banget.. *bungkuk2 hingga encoknya kambuh. Lho?***

**Anyway, terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau baca.. akhir kata, kalo sudah baca, jangan lupa tolong direview ya?**

**Arigatou before.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya.. jika ada *lempared* ^^v**

**Signed,**

**-:- B. F. Dragon777 -:-**


	3. The New Boy, Sabaku no Gaara!

Halo semuanya! Jumpa lagi sama Fire.

Sebelumnya Fire minta ampun sama Readers sekalian karena updatenya yang terlalu lama. Maaf maaf. Fire gak sempat terus nih T.T

Big thanks for –uchihyuu nagisa, Haze Kazuki, Mirika no Yuki-san, OraRi HinaRa, chocolatess, saya fans berat, anonim, Lems, hina-chan ai, amiko-kun vodka, mikoto-chan, I luph u, DevilGaara, kagome-chan, gaahina lover, dan Broken Beauty- yang sudah berkenan mereview chappie sebelumnya.

Ya sudah. Silahkan dibaca.

In this chapter, slight **GaaHina**. Gomenasai kalo kurang greget ya.

* * *

><p><span>Sedikit dari chapter yang lalu<span>

Itachi menghela napas. "Anu.. Hinata-san.. sudah punya pacar, belum?" tanyanya.

"Ealah. Cuma itu toh." kata Hinata. Ekspresinya kembali datar, seakan pertanyaan yang bagi banyak orang dianggap menyinggung privasi itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Punya nggak?" tanya Itachi.

"Belum." jawab Hinata dengan singkat banget.

"Oh.." Itachi menjawab dengan satu 'oh' tapi dalam hatinya dia bersorak gembira.

Tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 30-an masuk kelas. Setengah wajahnya ditutupi masker, hanya menyisakan sebelah mata kanannya, sedangkan mata kirinya ditutupi headband Shinobi.

"Cih. Kakashi-sensei. Pantas saja suka telat. Kenapa aku masuk kelas ini ya?" gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Hinata sudah mengenal dosen telatan Hatake Kakashi ini sejak belum masuk universitas. Tentu saja karena Kakashi adalah salah satu teman ayahnya. Mungkin saja Hiashi sudah menguak aib Kakashi sebagai dosen yang suka terlambat pada putri sulungnya.

Kakashi-sensei tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Yah anak-anak. Maafkan saya terlambat. Hehe."

"Pake ketawa lagi." Hinata membatin dengan sebal. Alisnya sudah bertaut, saking rapatnya sampai mungkin agak susah terpisah *dikaplok Hinata*

"Yah daripada itu.. kita kedatangan murid baru. Pindahan dari Sunagakure High School." kata Kakashi. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. "Gaara, ayo masuk."

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3 : THE NEW BOY, SABAKU NO GAARA!**

"Gaara, ayo masuk."

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang masuk. Kacamata semi-kotak berbingkai hitam menghiasi wajah tampannya yang pucat. Rambutnya merah menyala dan tampak sangat halus. Mata azurenya dibingkai dengan lingkaran hitam yang tampak asli lingkar mata, bukan eyeliner. Sekali lagi BUKAN EYELINER! *Author kurang ajar*. Di atas kedua matanya tak ada alis yang melengkung manis. Dan semua ciri-ciri itu berhasil membuat Hinata membelalak. "Itu kan.. cowok yang tadi. Cowok itu.. dia.." pikirnya.

Cowok itu tampak jelas adalah cowok tipe pemalu. Bisa dilihat bin dipastikan dari cara jalannya yang tampak kurang, RALAT! Sangat nggak pede dan kepalanya yang terus menerus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah tampannya. *Lho Mas, ada koin jatuh ta Mas? Kalo ada, ambilin dong, kasihkan aku. Lagi bokek nih!* Sesekali mata azurenya terangkat dan mengarah ke para penghuni kelas. Saat cowok imut itu berhenti di sebelah Kakashi-sensei yang tengah memandanginya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki (sambil tetap menunduk, sekali lagi, emang ada koin jatuh di lantai?) dia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, memungkinkan semua penghuni kelas untuk bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lumayan jelas. Suara histeris para murid cewek pun menggema. Bahkan ada yang tepar di tempat karena nosebleed akut.

"Kawaii! Cute banget, ya!"

"Kereen!"

"Kyaa! Imutnya!"

"Kyaaah! Dia blushing tuh! Imut bangeeeet!"

"Kyaaa!"

Hinata dan Kakashi sweatdropped secara bersamaan. Astaga! Pengaruh cowok baru ini sangat mengerikan! Hanya kehadirannya saja sudah mampu memicu KDRK (Kericuhan Dalam Ruang Kelas)! Kakashi pun menyetop kericuhan yang tak diinginkan itu dengan berdehem sepelan mungkin (baca : sekeras mungkin), menyebabkan kelas menjadi super duper hening. Semua mata memandangi Kakashi. Wahai Kakashi-sensei, semua mata tertuju padamu. (niru iklan Miss Indonesia XD)

"Nah Gaara, perkenalkan dirimu." Kakashi menepuk bahu cowok imut tersebut, sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya. Wajah cowok yang pundaknya baru saja ditepuk pun langsung semakin memerah entah kenapa. Mata mutiara Hinata yang berkilauan tak sekali pun meninggalkan cowok berambut merah tersebut, mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat tertarik pada cowok baru tersebut dan Hinata mengakui kalau dia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui nama cowok itu.

Dan dimulailah perkenalan yang indah nan anggun...

"Na-nama s-s-saya.. Sa-Sabaku n-no G-Ga-Gaara.. Saya p-pindahan d-da-dari S-Su-Sunagakure H-H-High School.. Sa-salam kenal.. d-dan m-mo-mohon k-ker-jasamanya.." cowok pemalu yang mengaku bernama Gaara itu tergagap tujuh tingkat serta blushing akut entah kenapa saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Hinata melirik Itachi melalui ekor matanya. Tampak Itachi menahan tawa. Bahkan terdengar suara tawa yang ditahan dari semua mahasiswa cowok di kelas. "Memang apanya yang lucu?" pikir Hinata sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung plus heran. Tanpa diketahui oleh Kakashi-sensei, Hinata maupun Gaara, terdengar bisik-bisik penuh aura hitam berbahaya dari antara kumpulan mahasiswa cowok..

"Cih! Murid baru itu.. baru masuk sudah bikin keributan. Mendokusai." Salah satu mahasiswa berbisik. *Readers tahu kan, siapa?*

"Aku akui wajahnya lumayan, un. Dia bisa mengancam kedudukan kita di depan mata Hinata-hime, un." Timpal yang lain.

"Hn." Dua huruf yang disatukan pun muncul dalam bentuk kalimat dari bibir tipis seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Eh lihat itu. Aniki-mu duduk di sebelah Hime." Salah seorang pemuda berambut putih dan bergigi runcing menunjuk ke arah dua deret bangku di belakang mereka.

"Cih! Asal kau tahu, Pria Air, Baka Aniki tadi menyerobotku! Harusnya aku yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Hinata-hime!"

Baik! Mari kita tinggalkan acara arisan rahasia ini!

Kembali ke…

"Baik, Gaara-kun." Kakashi memulai. Gaara langsung menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, wajahnya memerah karena suffix '-kun' yang digunakan senseinya untuk memanggilnya. "Kamu boleh duduk di.. (uhuk).. di belakang Hyuuga Hinata…(uhuk)" lanjut Kakashi *kayaknya si Kakashi ketularan penyakit batuk permanen Hayate :)*. Kakashi menunjuk bangku kosong di belakang Hinata. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, mengikuti arah telunjuk Kakashi. Hinata juga tengah mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya ke arah Gaara.

Dan mutiara bertemu azure.

Mata Hinata dan Gaara terkunci sesaat. Untuk sesaat pula, seakan di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku no Gaara.

Rupanya hanya Sai yang menyadari proses tatap menatap itu. Alis Sai bertaut. "Hmm. Rupanya begitu.. dia sudah datang. Setelah ini aku harus segera memberi tahu 'dia'." Sai berkata dalam hati. "Eh-hem!" Sai pura-pura berdehem, memecah keheningan kelas, mendapat pandangan aneh dari seluruh penghuni kelas yang hanya disambut dengan senyum oleh Sai, serta membuat Hinata dan Gaara memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Gaara yang menyadari bahwa selama 2 menit belakangan ini dia menatap Hinata dan ditatap Hinata balik, wajahnya langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus. Serta merta Gaara menunduk dengan sangat malu.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Kakashi menatap Sai dan Sai membalas tatapan Kakashi. Jika ada yang memperhatikan sorot mata Kakashi, baru kali ini sorot mata Kakashi sangat serius. Sai mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengangguk samar, seakan ada percakapan tanpa suara di antara dirinya dan Kakashi.

Kakashi memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sai lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Baik, Gaara-kun. Silahkan duduk di tempatmu. Good luck." Kakashi menepuk bahu Gaara sambil sok Inggrisan *ditampol Kaka-chan*. "A-a-aku.. B-b-ba-baik K-Ka-kashi-s-sensei.. A-a-ari-arigatou.." balas Gaara disertai penyakit gagapnya. Lalu si pemuda imut ini pun mulai berjalan dengan langkah-langkah penuh aura keminderan. *Gaara : "Hyaaa! Malu-maluin bangeeet!"* Tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi maupun Hinata, semua cowok di kelas itu memandangi Gaara dengan sorot mata benci dan waspada. Gaara makin gugup saat menyadari banyak tatapan tidak mengenakkan yang sepenuhnya terarah padanya, yang semuanya berasal dari 99.9% populasi kaum Adam di dalam kelas barunya itu. Hinata yang capek plus malas, segera membenamkan kepalanya di lengannya.

Saat Gaara melewati tempat duduk seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang dikuncir dengan model aneh, pria itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengan Gaara dengan kasar. Gaara kesakitan dan hendak menjerit, tapi takut. Pria itu menatap tajam Gaara, menyebabkan Gaara menunduk. "Hei, kau! Un! Jangan coba-coba mendekati Hinata-hime, yah! Kalau tidak, aku akan buat hidungmu berdarah, un!" ancam laki-laki itu dengan suara yang dipelankan namun dengan nada berbahaya. Semua cowok di sekitar cowok blonde berponi lempar itu serta merta mengangguk setuju.

Pria itu melepaskan lengan Gaara. Gaara mengusap-usap lengannya yang sakit. Dia terus berjalan menuju bangkunya. Saat melewati tempat Itachi, dia terkejut. Itachi menatapnya tajam dan penuh arti entah apa itu. Gaara menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ketakutan sementara Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan intens. Gaara berusaha untuk berani. Dia melewati Itachi lalu duduk di belakang Hinata dengan merasakan bahwa semua mata para cowok terarah sepenuhnya padanya. Pemuda di sebelah Gaara yang sedari tadi menunduk menulis sesuatu langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat dirasanya bangku di sebelahnya ditarik dan diduduki. Gaara melihat teman sebangkunya. Tampan, rambutnya pirang keemasan dan tampak berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat kaca jendela. Matanya sebiru batu sapphire dan sangat indah. Gaara terpukau saat melihat teman sebangkunya ini. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memiliki tanda aneh seperti kumis, 3 tanda masing-masing di kedua pipinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara. "Hai. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal, yah." katanya. "Ah eh.. I-iya.. Naruto-san.." Gaara menjabat tangan Naruto. "Ah, Naruto saja.." senyum Naruto. "Ba-baik.." Gaara tersenyum dengan malu.

"Jangan pikirkan perlakuan kasar Deidara dan yang lain yah, Gaara." Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Eh?" Gaara kaget dan mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Haha, Gaara. Kau lucu sekali! Kau kira aku tak melihatmu diancam?" Naruto mendorong Gaara sedikit.

"Mm.. eh.. I-itu.." gagap Gaara mulai beraksi. Dia menunduk menatap pahanya. Naruto menatap Gaara. Dalam hatinya dia merasa kasihan pada pemuda berambut merah bata di sebelahnya itu. Dia menepuk bahu Gaara, menyebabkan kepala Gaara terangkat dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Nggak apa-apa, Gaara. Aku akan menjadi temanmu. Tenang saja. Oke?" senyum Naruto dengan ramah. Gaara mulai tersenyum. "Ar-arigatou.. Naruto..".

Naruto memandangi Gaara. "Gaara.." dia memelankan suaranya. Gaara menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau suka Hinata?" bibir Naruto membentuk kalimat itu sambil memberi isyarat ke arah Hinata dengan gerakan bola mata birunya. Gaara terkejut sesaat. Dia menunduk lag setelah mencuri pandang sesaat ke arah punggung Hinata di depannya. Naruto melihatnya, menanti jawaban. Perlahan, Gaara mengangguk. Entah wajahnya bisa jadi lebih merah dari sekarang atau tidak.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian meluruskan pandangannya. Saat itulah matanya bertemu mata onyx milik Sai yang tengah menoleh ke arahnya. Sorot mata Sai sangat tajam menusuk. Seketika senyum Naruto lenyap, digantikan seringai kecil yang dibalas dengan seringaian Sai. Kemudian Sai meluruskan pandangannya, demikian pula Naruto, mengakhiri tatap menatap mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat di waktu yang sama..

Seorang gadis belia berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan michiyuki putih tengah duduk sendirian di atas lantai kayu di beranda sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang. Tangannya terlipat di pahanya, cara duduk formal ala Jepang. Poninya yang rata menghalangi matanya dari pandangan. Segelas teh yang masih beruap serta teko tanah liat berisi teh panas terduduk manis di atas nampan di sampingnya. Gadis itu tengah mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ke arah langit malam. Bulan tak nampak, tengah bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu yang suram. Bintang-bintang kecil bertaburan menghiasi langit yang hitam sehitam rambut si gadis.

Tiba-tiba, awan menyibak, menampilkan satu bintang aneh. Bintang itu sendirian, tak ada bintang lain di dekatnya, dan bintang itu sedikit berwarna hitam, sinarnya hanya ada di sekeliling tepiannya saja.

"Ah!" suara kecil meluncur dari bibir mungil si gadis sebagai efek keterkejutannya melihat kemunculan bintang hitam itu. "Bintang hitam.." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Rupanya.. 'dia' sudah muncul.." Si gadis misterius itu menunduk dan mencengkeram dadanya. Sebutir cairan bening menuruni pipinya dan menetes ke kain michiyukinya.

"Hinata-sama.."

* * *

><p><span>Konohagakure, tepatnya di Universitas Konoha..<span>

Jam-jam pelajaran yang kalau dilogika hanya memakan waktu 3 jam itu terasa seperti 30 tahun neraka bagi murid-murid kelas Hinata. Apalagi jam pelajaran Matematika yang diajar oleh guru cantik namun sadis Kurenai-sensei, rasanya seperti disiksa secara mental. Hinata yang otaknya nyaris secerdas Albert Einstein pun merasakan dampak yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit bagi kesehatan otaknya. Dia berulang kali mengabaikan penjelasan dan hanya melempar pandangan serta konsentrasinya ke arah luar jendela, di mana dia bisa melihat Konohagakure.

Yang parah adalah seorang mahasiswa penggila anjing bernama Inuzuka Kiba dan rekan seperjuangannya dalam hal malas permalasan, seorang pemuda berambut nanas yakni Nara Shikamaru. Mereka jelas-jelas tertidur pulas sepanjang pelajaran Kurenai-sensei. Betapa parahnya! Naruto yang tampaknya serius mendengarkan pelajaran sebenarnya hanya melamun plus mengkhayal tingkat tinggi sambil mengatakan banyak hal dalam hati, hal-hal yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Tuhan. Itachi hanya duduk manis sambil sesekali menguap, dan tentunya curi-curi pandang ke arah Hinata. Lain pula dengan Sai, dia malah sibuk menyempurnakan sketsa Hinata yang tadi digambarnya.

Mari kita mensurvei kelas Hinata yang saat ini sedang dalam pelajaran Kurenai-sensei dan kalau survei kita dihitung dengan telapak tangan, kita hanya akan menemukan satu (HANYA SATU!) murid yang serius mendengarkan penjelasan Kurenai-sensei, walaupun sambil sekali-sekali curi-curi pandang dan melirik-lirik ke arah Hinata. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh kesayangan kita yang pemalu, Sabaku no Gaara? Dia menatap papan putih yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan "rapi" dari spidol Snowman Kurenai-sensei dengan penuh perhatian, tapi 99,9% ketombe hilang menggunakan Clear! Eh salah! Maksud Author, 99,9% perhatian Gaara terarah pada cewek berambut Indigo gelap yang duduk di depannya. Kadang-kadang Gaara senyam-senyum sendiri kayak orang kesurupan *Gaara cemberut, Author hanya memasang wajah datar*

TENGGG… TENGGG…

Bel istirahat berbunyi, yang langsung disambut dengan semangat '45 oleh para murid-murid yang dari tadi sudah menanggung beban berton-ton dalam otak plus mental di kelas masing-masing. Hinata juga keluar dan langsung menuju kantin, tidak lupa dia membawa iPod-nya. Sesampai di kantin, dia duduk di salah satu kursi, menunggu entah apa ataupun siapa.

Sementara itu, di salah satu lorong universitas yang lumayan sepi, sekelompok mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tengah ber-arisan ria serta mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Hei! Kau sudah dengar berita terpanas minggu ini?" seorang gadis berambut ungu dan berpiercing di bawah bibirnya berkata dengan sangat antusias kepada teman-temannya.

"Apaan sih, Konan?" seorang pemuda berambut raven yang dikuncir, yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi, menyahut dengan antusias juga. Melalui pertanyaan seorang Uchiha sulung, maka diketahui gadis berambut ungu dan berpiercing tadi bernama Konan.

"Aih! Wahai Uchiha Itachi, kamu ternyata telmi ya?" Konan mendramatisir suaranya sambil memegangi kepalanya, seolah terkejut dengan Itachi yang susah mencerna kata-kata. Itachi, sang sasaran sindiran Konan, hanya memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Aku juga penasaran." Seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nara Shikamaru pun menyahut. Konan memegangi dadanya pura-pura terkena serangan jantung. "Shikamaru! Ternyata kamu yang jenius pun bisa jadi bodoh ya?" sindirnya. Yang menjadi sasaran sindiran hanya cemberut ria.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" Konan mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Begini, kalian tahu kan Hyuuga Club? Kelab super mewah bin exclusive yang dikelola oleh Klan Hyuuga yang terletak tidak jauh dari Hyuuga Mansion?" Konan menjelaskan dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Oh tentu aku tahu! Memang kenapa?" salah seorang mahasiswi berambut pirang pucat yang bernama Yamanaka Ino menyahut dengan semangat.

"Aku pernah ke sana satu kali! Mewah sekali! Dance floor-nya juga menyenangkan!" pemuda 'Dogaholic' bernama Inuzuka Kiba menambahi dengan tidak kalah antusiasnya.

"Hn. Lalu?" proses timpal menimpali langsung terhenti saat kalimat yang terdiri dari dua kata sederhana, ralat, sangat sederhana, keluar dengan sangat mulus dan mudahnya dari bibir tipis adik Itachi, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Pose malasnya mendukung penantiannya agar Konan segera bin secepatnya melanjutkan penjelasannya yang cuma sepenggal-sepenggal.

'Hhh. Dia tidak berubah ya.' Keluh Konan dalam hati. "Begini lho! Kau tahu kan kalau Hinata-san sudah lama tidak menari di Hyuuga Club?" tanya Konan sambil bersedekap. Mendengar nama 'Hinata' disebut, semua yang ada di arisan itu langsung membelalak dan rasa penasaran langsung merasuk ke dalam nurani mereka. Konan tersenyum kecil melihat raut penasaran yang muncul di wajah masing-masing temannya.

"Betul juga! Itu kan sejak kelulusan SMP, ya? Sejak SMA sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah melihat Hinata-san menari di klubnya. Dan.. klub itu menjadi agak sepi sejak Hinata-san tidak muncul di sana." Ino memegangi dagunya.

"Yap!" Konan membentuk jarinya menjadi seperti pistol. "Itulah yang mau kubicarakan! Ini rahasia. Hanya kalian yang kuberitahu. Sejak dua hari lalu, ada pengumuman di Hyuuga Club, yang tentu saja segera menyebar sampai ke sini! Sementara aku tahu dari Hyuuga Hanabi, itu tuh adiknya Hinata-san! Katanya Sabtu malam di minggu ini Hinata-san akan menari di Hyuuga Club loh!" Konan menjelaskan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dengan sangat bersemangatnya.

"APA?" seruan penuh keterkejutan dari teman-teman Konan membentuk choir yang menggema sepanjang koridor universitas yang suepiiii tersebut (minus Sasuke dan Shikamaru tentunya). Konan menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Astaganasigorengjawa! *?* Kalo kaget mah gak apa-apa, tapi suaranya mbok ya dikecilin toh! Ya ampun!" keluh Konan dengan gaya bicaranya yang medok *?*. Mendengar keluhan Konan, refleks Kiba, Ino, Deidara, Itachi dkk, pokoknya siapa saja yang merasa tadi suaranya menggelegar bak halilintar segera menangkupkan tangan mereka di mulut masing-masing.

"Ckh! Mendokusai!" trademark pemuda dari klan Nara pun menjadi selingan yang tak diinginkan. Ino menyikut Shikamaru. "Cih! Shikamaru! Apa dan siapa sih di muka bumi serta di kolong langit ini yang tidak mendapat gelar mendokusai darimu?" kata Ino kesal. "Apa saja kecuali melihat awan berjalan." Suara Deidara yang merupakan sindiran pun menyerobot Shikamaru yang hendak menjawab. Memangnya Shikamaru tadi berniat menjawab?

"Cih. Mendokusai." Balas Shikamaru acuh tak acuh. Semua sweatdropped mendengarnya. 'Lagi-lagi itu.' Batin semuanya secara bersamaan.

"Hn. Jadi begitu. Lalu? Ayo lanjutkan, Konan-san." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam lima ribu bahasa pun bersuara, menandakan bahwa dia tertarik dengan berita heboh yang baru saja dikatakan Konan.

"Gini lho. Tadi sudah kubilang kan kalo Hinata-san nanti akan menari di Hyuuga Club pada hari Sabtu malam minggu ini? Nah, pesta malam itu ada temanya. Hanabi tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Akan jadi kejutan. Lalu, lagu pengiring tarian Hinata-san, aku tidak tahu judulnya. Haah.. bagian ini yang mendebarkan.." Konan menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya. Semua menunggu dengan tegang. Dua detik kemudian, Konan membuka mata dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Selesai Hinata-san menari, harus ada salah satu cowok yang bisa menyambung tarian Hinata-san dengan lagu yang matching dengan lagu pengiring tarian Hinata-san. Dengan kata lain, ini sayembara! Dan satu lagi, semua cowok yang hadir harus mengenakan topeng! This will gonna be fun!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di taman belakang sekolah yang sunyi sepi damai sejahtera tak ada gangguan..

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kelam yang mengenakan outfit ninja yang lumayan nyentrik (pamer perut) tengah duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon sambil mengagumi sketsa seorang gadis jelita berkimono yang ada di tangannya. Seulas senyum kecil mampir mejeng di wajah tampannya. Angin dingin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya yang lumayan kekar itu. Perlahan pemuda albino *digeplak Sai* tersebut memejamkan matanya, sejenak melepas penat yang kala itu tengah mendiami tubuhnya.

Seakan dalam slow motion, sebilah pedang samurai berujung tajam tengah mengarah ke wajahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Pada kenyataannya, pergerakan bilah pedang itu sangat cepat, terlalu cepat (entah berapa kilometer per jam) sehingga hanya berupa kilatan cahaya putih yang mengarah ke wajah tampan sang pemuda.

Tepat sebelum ujung pedang itu menusuk wajah si pemuda, si pemuda tersebut membuka matanya dan melihat kilatan putih yang mengarah cepat ke arah wajahnya.

Dan..

DUAK!

CRAT!

.

.

.

Tluk!

Sebuah headband Shinobi Konoha terjatuh ke atas rumput, diikuti sedikit hujan darah.

"Hoo. Kemampuanmu menurun.." terdengar suara dingin namun nada mencemooh serta mengejek tampak jelas dari tiap kata yang keluar.

"Ryuuga Sai."

Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat yang kita ketahui bernama Sai tengah bersandar pada batang pohon, nafasnya terengah-engah dan kepalanya tertunduk, mengakibatkan rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi matanya. Darah menitik dari luka goresan panjang di bawah mata kanannya. Hanya seinci jaraknya, di sebelah kanan kepalanya tertancap pedang samurai pada batang pohon, mengakibatkan retakan pada kayunya. Di dahi Sai tak nampak adanya headband Shinobi Konoha. Tangan kiri Sai terjulur ke depan dan terkepal, seakan hendak melayangkan tinju. Dan sebuah tangan yang mengenakan sarung tangan hitam tengah menahan tinju Sai.

Sai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap penyerangnya, yang wajahnya ditutupi topeng putih berbentuk wajah pria yang tengah tersenyum. "Kau.. siapa?" gumam Sai.

"Heh." Penyerangnya tertawa kecil di balik topengnya. Dia menarik pedang samurainya sedikit, menimbulkan suara kayu bergemeretak, mengakibatkan mata onyx Sai melirik ke sebelah kanannya. "Bagaimana keadaan sayapmu, Sai? Kau sudah memotongnya, ya?" tanya penyerang Sai. Mata Sai melebar saat mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana..." Sai tercekat. "Bagaimana.. k-kau.."

"He he he." Penyerang Sai tertawa kecil lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa lupa pada kakak angkatmu sendiri, Sai?".

Mata Sai makin membelalak. "Ka.. Kau.." dia tergagap.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Atau kau merindukanku, Shiro Tenshi? (1)" orang misterius berjubah hitam di depan Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sai. Begitu dekat sehingga membuat napas Sai tak beraturan dan jantungnya berdetak makin kencang. Ingatan masa lalunya yang kelam, yang mengandung ingatan tentang orang di depannya, berlompatan di benaknya, membuatnya sedikit gemetar. Dan rupanya itu disadari oleh penyerangnya.

"Kau gemetar. Apa kau takut, Adik?" suara yang seakan mengandung racun terdengar dari balik topeng yang dikenakan laki-laki misterius tersebut. Sai menelan ludah.

Ya. Dia memang ketakutan.

Kratak!

Suara pedang yang ditarik keluar dari batang kayu membuat Sai kaget. Dilihatnya penyerangnya menarik pedang samurai di tangannya, melepaskan tinju Sai dan menegakkan badannya, berdiri di depan Sai. Kepala Sai mendongak, mengikuti pergerakan penyerangnya. Penyerang Sai berbalik dan berjalan dua langkah lalu berhenti. Dia memunggungi Sai sambil menunduk.

Srakk!

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, pemuda tinggi tersebut melepas jubah hitamnya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke atas rumput, menampilkan sesosok tubuh tinggi dengan baju hitam ketat yang tak berlengan, menampilkan bentuk tubuh kekarnya dengan cukup jelas. Tinggi kerah bajunya mencapai bawah telinganya dan restletingnya dibiarkan terbuka sampai bawah leher. Penyerang misterius Sai juga mengenakan celana kulit hitam dan gelang hitam di tangan kirinya. Dengan tidak adanya kerudung jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, terlihat jelas rambut berwarna hitam dan jabrik serta bermodel emo yang sedikit melambai di tengah angin.

"Kau.. Kuro Tenshi (2).." mata Sai melebar saat sosok di depannya membalikkan badan ke arahnya.

"Pewaris tunggal serta Pengendali Arwah Tingkat Tinggi dari Klan Ryuuga, Kuro Tenshi legendaris yang dijuluki 'Deneuve' dengan nama samaran 'Ryuzaki'.." Sai merasa jantungnya hampir meledak. Dia mengucapkan semua itu tanpa sadar. Sosok di depannya menyeringai saat Sai menyebutkan semua gelarnya.

Dengan lebih gemetaran, Sai menyebutkan nama asli dan final dari sosok yang merupakan kakak angkatnya itu..

.

.

.

"Ryuuga Hideki.. L Lawliet."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : gomenasai ya kalo chapter yang satu ini gak jelas juntrungannya dan juga tiba-tiba Fire masukin L Lawliet dari Death Note yang kebagian peran jadi kakak angkatnya Sai *bungkuk-bungkuk gaje*. Tapi Fire janji chapter depan GaaHina akan dimulai! ^^**

**Baiklah!**

**Tolong di-review ya. Review akan sangat dihargai. Arigato gozaimashita sebelumnya!**

**Shiro Tenshi = Malaikat Putih**

**Kuro Tenshi = Malaikat Hitam**

**Signed,**

**-:- B. F. Dragon777 -:-**


End file.
